


Who Does Kris Pick?

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, baby kris
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Kris doğum gününden önce 6 yaşına geri döner, Minseok yüceltilmiş bebek bakıcısı/annedir, bebek pandalar kurallar takip edilmezse ölebilir, dansçılar arasında su savaşları vardır ve Kris gün sonunda uzuvlarını kaybedebilir. Ama öncelikle sadece şekerlerini ister. Exo ev hanedanının tipik bir günü.*





	Who Does Kris Pick?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Does Kris Pick?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469604) by Fanfan_la. 



 

 

 

“Anne! Kalk!” Kris ellerini havaya kaldırarak söyledi. Giydiği tişört (Kyungsoo’ya aitti) şaşırtıcı şekilde küçük ve minik olan bedenini daha da minik göstermişti; hâlbuki 6 yaşındaki birinin normal boyuna sahipti.

Minseok kaşlarını çatarak başını iki yana salladı. “Son kez söylüyorum Kris –yani Jiaheng, ben senin annen değilim.” Kris’in alt dudağı diğer adamın sözleriyle titremeye ve gözleri yaşlarla dolmaya başlayınca Minseok panikleyerek hemen küçük çocuğu kollarına aldı. Çocuk ağlamayı bırakarak boynuna sarılınca rahatlayarak iç çekmişti.

“Kris hyung tarafında anne diye çağrılacak kişinin Kyungsoo hyung ya da Junmyeon hyung olacağından emindim.” Sehun oturduğu yerden yorum yapınca iki adamdan sert bakışlar kazandı. “Yine de sana böyle yapışması çok sevimli Minseok hyung.”

Minseok en büyük koltuğa, Chanyeol ve Kyungsoo’nun yanına, oturdu; Kris onlara bakıp gülümseyince ikisi de hemen cıvıldamaya başlamıştı. Odanın her yerine dağılmış Exo’nun geri kalanı bile sevimli görüntüyle erimişti. “Onu ilk bulan ben olduğum içindir.” Minseok açıkladı ve Kris kucağına kıpırdanıp başını boynuna gömerek üfleyince gülümsedi. “Görünen o ki bizim ya da ailesinin anılarını kaybederek 6 yaşına dönmüş ama Korece konuşmayı biliyor.”

“Huh? Sizce onu bu hale ne döndürdü? Ve sizce hyung ne zaman geri dönecek?” Baekhyun dalgın bir şekilde söyledi; Kris’in eliyle oynamasına ve avucuna parmaklarıyla şekiller çizmesine izin veriyordu.

“Bunun bir doğum günü şeysi olduğunu duydum.” Junmyeon yerden küçük çocuğa bakarak söyledi. “Birkaç grup bana üyelerinden birisinin bir geceliğine doğum günlerinden hemen önce aniden çocuğa döndüklerini söylemişti. Ama geri dönmek üyeden üyeye değişiyormuş o yüzden bizim uzun Çinli-Kanadalı ne zaman döner kim bilir…” omuz silkti.

“Pekâlâ, umarım asla geri dönmez.” Tao, Chanyeol’un yanından (ki diğer yanında Sehun vardı) seslendi ve inanamayan bakışlar kazandı. “Ne var? Gege gördüğüm en tatlı bebek! Ve sert görünüşünün ve ciddi bir lider gibi görünmek için aptal davranışlarının iyi bir değişikliği oldu. Yani, onun böyle kalmasını ve onu bizim yetiştirmemizi tercih ederim.”

“O zaman sana kim Gucci alacak Tao?” Kyungsoo sordu.

“Junmyeon hyung.” Tao hemen karşılık verince Junmyeon iç çekerken diğerleri homurdanıyordu.

“Haklı yine de.” Luhan, Minseok’un dizinin dibindeydi. “O gördüğüm en sevimli, minik canlı.” Minseok’a döndü ve elini büyük olanın dizine koyarak alaycı bir şekilde okşadı. “Bizim bebeğimiz olabilir mi, Baozi?”

“Ne? Hayır!” Minseok sevgilisine karşı çıktı. “O sadece benim! Değil mi Jia?” Kris kendisine ne sorulduğunu bilmese bile hevesle başını salladı.

Aniden Jongdae çocuğu Minseok’un kucağından kapmıştı. “Olmaz!” dedi ve Yixing'in yanına iki kişilik koltuğa oturdu. “O benim ve Xing’in artık.” Çinli dansçı başını salladı ve sersem Kris’in gamzesini dürtmesine izin verdi.

“Olmaz, ben ve Soo hyung ona bakarız.” Jongin konuşarak Junmyeon’un yanından kalktı ve Kris’i kucağına alarak kendisini sevgilisinin kucağına bıraktı. Kris, Jongin’in kucağında zıplayarak çığlık atıyordu ve kendi minik elini Kyungsoo’nun küçük eliyle karşılaştırıyordu.

O sırada Chanyeol uzanarak Kris’in Jongin’in elinden aldı; çocuğun sürekli değişen dikkati bu sefer onun kulaklarına takılmıştı. “Hiç sanmıyorum, o benimle kalıyor. O benim sevgilim sonuçta.” Kris utanarak uzanıp kulağını biraz sert çekince acıyla inlemişti. “Ayrıca, benim bebeğimle de oynayabilir.”

Kris kulağını çekerken kucağından alındığında Chanyeol sızlandı, bu seferki Tao’ydu. “Şu tahta gitarını kastetmiştin Chanyeol hyung. En azından benim gerçek bir bebeğim var; sevimli, tüylü Candy’m.” Tao Çin’deki şımarttığı köpeğini araya sokunca Jongin’in kendi bebeklerinin olduğunu söyleyerek sızlanmasını görmezden gelmişti. “Ve gegemi çalmayı bırakın. Kimse onun senin sevgilin olmasını umursamıyor.” Kris’i Sehun’un kucağına oturttu ve kirli sarı saçlarını karıştırdı. Koreli maknae kucağındaki çocuğa cıvıldamaya başladı ve sonra toplum içinde olduğunu fark ederek sakin ifadesine geri döndü; Kris nefes alsa bile içinden ‘çok şeker’ diye çığlık atmaya devam etmişti ta ki çocuk kendisinden alınıncaya kadar.

“Haha olmaz.” Baekhyun araya girerek çocuğu Sehun’un kucağından aldı ve onu Junmyeon’la arasına yerleştirdi; maknae kötü bir şekilde bakıyordu. “Ben ve Para-hyung ona daha iyi bakarız! Ben ona tüm lezzetli şakalarımı öğretirken o da her şeyi alır!”

Junmyeon sevgilisinin kendine taktığı isme yüzünü buruşturdu ve sordu. “Lezzetli yemek demek istedin herhalde?”

“Dediğimi kastettim, Para-hyung.” Baekhyun sakince cevapladı. Junmyeon ise karşı çıkmıştı. “Kris şakayı nasıl yesin?!”

Minseok bıkkınlıkla başını iki yana sallayarak Kris’i yeniden kucağına aldı; çocuk yapboz parçası gibi üyelerin kucaklarından kucağa gezmesine rağmen hala tam bir enerji topuydu. “Kris’in karar vermesine izin versek? Onu ikna etmek için tek bir şansımız var o yüzden iyi kullanın.” On bir üye bakışlarını en uzun ama şu anda en kısa olan grup üyelerine baktılar; Kris onlara gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktıktan sonra başını kaldırarak yüzünü buruşturdu.

Kimse birkaç dakika boyunca hareket etmeyince Minseok, Kris’i grubun biraz ilerisinde yere indirdi ve eski yerine geri dönüp konuştu. “Jia, bu gece kiminle kalmak istiyorsun?” elini cesaret verircesine uzattı. “Anneyle kalmak istiyorsun, değil mi?”

“Ve benimle!” Luhan araya girdi ve Minseok’un elini tuttu, diğeri yorgunca iç çekti ama ona izin verdi.

Kris aşını salladı ve en büyük üyelere yaklaşmaya başladı. “Annem ve tüyler ürpertici amca!”

Luhan, Kris’in sözleriyle boğulacaktı. “Tüyler ürpertici amca mı?! Ne—Ben hiçte—Bu değil—Ugh—Olamaz!” kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve dudak büktü, diğer üyeler Luhan’ın talihsizliğine gülüyorlardı.

“Ya ben ve Xing amcan?” Jongdae hemen sordu ve Kris’in dikkati dağıldı. “Seni bu gece canavarlardan koruyabiliriz.”

Jongin homurdandı. “Kris hyung canavarlardan korkmuyor ki—“

“Gerçekten mi?” Kris araya girdi, gözleri hayranlıkla kocaman olmuştu ve aniden annesi dışında seçenekleri fark etmişti. “Yatağın altındakileri bile mi?” diye sordu ve inanamayan sadece Jongin değildi. “Yatak canavarlarından mı korkuyormuş?!”

“Canavarları korkutmak ve uyumana yardım etmek için sana çok güzel bir ninni söyleriz.” Yixing nazik, gamzesini göstererek gülümseyip ekledi.

“Uhhh…” Kris hımlayarak Minseok ve Luhan’a sonra Jongdae ve Yixing'e baktı. Kendinin iddiasıyla dans makinesi ve asıl olan, gamzeli dansçı sevgilisi ellerini cesaret verircesine uzatarak çocuğa onlara gelmesini ısrar ediyorlardı.

“Ama Jiaheng, benimle ve Soo amcanla olan tüm eğlenceyi kaçıracaksın.” Jongin, Kris’in minik adımlarını durdurarak söyledi. Çocuk esmer dansçıya soru sorarcasına baktı ve devam etmesini bekliyordu. “Benim kanişlerim var ve Soo amcan sana muffin pişirir. Muffini seviyorsun, değil mi?”

Kris başını hevesle aşağı yukarı salladı. “Muffini çok seviyorum! Ama eğer sizinle gidersem, köpekçiklerle oynayabilir miyim?” Kris yumruklarını açıp kapayarak sordu, sevimli hayvanların hayali onu heyecanlandırmıştı. Yumruklarını hayran olunası bir şekilde yüzüne yasladı.

“Uh…” Jongin tereddüt etmişti, Kris’in köpekleri hemen isteyebileceğini hiç düşünmemişti. “Şu anda burada değiller ama onları yarın getirebilirim—“

“Ama ben köpekçikleri şimdi istiyorum.” Kris sızlandı ve tüylü oyun arkadaşlarının sözü bozulunca kaşlarını çatmıştı. Ayağını yere vurdu, onların hemen önünde belirmesini diliyordu. “Ver onları bana!”

Kris ağlamaya başlamadan önce Tao emekleyerek Kris’in unuttuğu Samanyolu havlusunu çocuğun omuzlarına yasladı. Çinli maknae havluyu omuzlarını pelerin gibi bağlarken çocuk şaşkınca onu izliyordu. Maknae geriye çekilerek başını onaylarcasına salladı. “İşte. Sen Superman iken kim kanişlere ihtiyaç duyar ki?”

“Gerçekten mi?” Kris’in gözleri parlarken oynamak istediği köpekleri ve ağlamasını hemen unutmuştu; süper kahraman gibi görünmek onu çok mutlu etmişti. “Öyle miyim?”

Sehun başını sallayarak Tao’yu yeniden kendisine çekti. “Mmhm. Sen onun çok daha iyi ve muhteşem versiyonususun.” Kaşlarını oynattı. “İstersen seninle kahramancılık oynayabiliriz.”

Kris seslice bağırdı ve ellerini kalçalarına koydu. “Uçmayı öğrenebilirim demek mi bu?!” heyecanla bağırdı ve havlunun kenarlarını uçurdu. “Oh bekleyin!” odadan koşarak çıktı ve başına giydiği sutyen ile geri dönmüştü.

Tüm Exo üyeleri odaya yeniden giren gururlu çocuğa ağzı açık bakıyordu.

“Onu… nereden buldun?” Jongdae herkesin merak ettiği soruyu sordu.

“Elf Adamın odasından.” Kris masumca cevapladı ve iki ucundan tutarak sutyeni başına oturtmaya çalıştı. Bu apaçık lakapla herkes Chanyeol’a ters ters bakınca diğeri korkudan sinmişti.

“Jia, tatlım, o bir sutyen.” Minseok yavaşça söyledi.

“Biliyorum!” Kris neşeyle cevapladı. “Bunu onu ekstra iyi göstermez mi? Tam benim tarzım!”

Üyeler gözlerini kısınca Chanyeol dudak büktü. “Kız kardeşimin, tamam mı?” kendini savunarak söyledi. “Geçen gittiğimde yanlışlıkla çantama koymuş olmalı, bu benim suçum değil!” Kris’e baktı ve çocuğun dikkatini çekmeye çalıştı; kendini kurtarmaya çalışıyordu. “Hey Jia, benimle kalmaya ne dersin? Seni bu gece havalı kulüplere götürebilirim.” Kris ilgilenmiş görünürken sırıtışı büyümüştü. Kafasına yediği şaplakla Chanyeol çığlık atmıştı ve uzun olan acıyla diz çökerken Kris gülmeye başlamıştı.

Junmyeon elini vurmak için yeniden kaldırdığında mutlu görünüyordu. “Park Chanyeol, senin ne sorunun var?” genç olanı azarlayınca diğeri utanarak sırıtmıştı. “Masum çocukları _kulüplere_ götüremezsin.” Chanyeol _müzikal performans kulüpleri_ olduğunu açıklamaya çalışsa bile kızgın görünüyordu. Koreli lider Çinli eşine döndü ve ifadesi hemen meleksi haline dönmüştü. “Tahmin et Jia, bu gece bizim odamızda kalırsan yarın sana istediğin oyuncağı alırım ve Beagle hyung da seninle prens ve prensesçilik oynar.” Kandırmaya çalışarak Kris’in cüzdanına Tao’dan daha fazla acıyacağını umuyordu. Ancak bu _Kris’ti_ o yüzden belki de umutlarını yüksek tutmamalıydı.

Baekhyun ‘Beagle hyung’ lakabına gözlerini devirdi ancak sevgilinin bacağını çimdikleyerek sırıttı. “Evet. İstersen ben senin prensesin olurum.” Olmayan uzun saçlarını savurur gibi yaptı. Kris en büyük beagle’a baktı ve sonra bakışlarını Para-hyunga çevirdi.

“Herhangi bir oyuncağı mı?” Kris heyecanla sordu. “Prens ve prensesçilik oynamak mı?” Junmyeon başını sallayarak acıyan bacağını ovuyordu. “Tamam! Ace için yeni bir aile istiyordum ve ejderha alabilirim! Para-hyung da prens olabilir! Rawr!” Kris bağırdı ve sevimli bacaklarıyla onlara koşmaya başladı.

“Olmaz!” Chanyeol hemen ayağa kalktı, Kris ve diğer Exo üyelerini korkutmuştu. Uzun olan koşarak çocuğu kucağına aldı, yavaşça havluyu çözdü ve başından sutyeni çıkardı. Chanyeol onu bırakmak istemeyerek sıkıca göğsüne sardı. “O benim hyungum! Benimle kalmasını istiyorum!”

Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturarak ayağa kalktı ve çocuğu Chanyeol’dan aldı; uzaklaştırılırken çocuk sızlanmıştı. “Rüyanda görürsün,” en yakın arkadaşına homurdanarak kollarını minik sarışına doladı. “O benimle ve Junmyeon hyungla uyuyacak.”

“Um, belki de yapmamalısın—“ Junmyeon konuşmaya başladı ama kavga eden iki geveze onu görmezden gelmişti.

“Ama Kris hyung benim oda arkadaşım ve _benim_ sevgilim!” Chanyeol Kris’in kolunu tutarak sızlandı ve Baekhyun kollarını çocuğun beline doladı. “Benim hakkım var!”

“Bu kimsenin umurunda değil! Kris benimle gelmek istediğini söyledi! O yüzden bunu kabullen, Park!” Baekhyun zaferle bağırdı.

“Aslında, o benimle ve Xing’le kalmayı da kabul etti.” Jongdae araya girerek hızla kavga eden çiftin yanına oturdu.

“Benimle ve Sehun’la da.” Tao ekledi. “O yüzden gegemi bırakın ve bana verin.” Yerinden kalktı ve Baekhyun’un kucağındaki bebek lideri bacağından tutarak çekiştirdi. Chanyeol de Kris’in kolunu tutuyordu.

Junmyeon, Kris’in yüzündeki rahatsız ifadeyi görünce yüzünü buruşturdu. “Bence gerçekten durmalısını—“

“Bırakın onu!” Tao inleyerek Kris’e daha sıkı asıldı ve kollarını çocuğun koltuk altlarına koyarak Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’un elinden çekiştirdi. Diğer ikisi inatla tutunuyorlardı ve diğer üyeler bağırmaya başladı.

“Benim sıram!”

“Hayır, Kris-ge benimle kalmak istiyor!”

“Çocuklar, cidden Kris mutlu görünmüyor—“

“Belki de onu bırakmalısınız—“

“Kris hyung benim!”

“O kulağa iğrenç geliyor Park Chanyeol!”

“Çocuklar—“

“Jiaheng benimle kalmak istiyor, değil mi Jia?”

“Hayır, bizimle kalmayı kabul etti seni yararsız ataş!”

“Sende ilk dilimsin!”

“Bilginiz olsun, ben ilk dilimi yedim o yüzden sen onu geri alabilirsin, seni—seni, düz popolu!”

“Pfft, ben mükemmel popoya sahibim! Söyleyebileceğin en iyi şey bu mu?!”

“İkiniz de kabullenin. Ben Kris-ge’yi alıyorum, işte o kadar!”

“Gucci çantanı mahvedip ondan konfeti parçaları yapar ve yastığını bunlarla doldururum, yeminler olsun, Huang Zitao!”

“Buna cesaret edemezsin, seni eyeliner takıntılı sürtü—“

“Herkes ÇENESİNİ KAPATSIN!”

Tüm Exo üyeleri yerinde donup kalmıştı ve şu anda göğsü öfkeyle kabaran ama genelde sessiz olan Baozi’ye gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakıyorlardı.

“Şu yaptığınıza bir bakın!” Minseok sinirle homurdandı ve ağlayan Kris’i kollarına aldı, zavallı çocuğun boynuna sıkıca sarılmasına izin verdi.

Üç divavari üye soluksuz kavga edip küçük Çinli lideri canını yakarak çekiştiriyorlardı. Çabalasa bile Kris üçlüden kaçamamıştı ve hem acıyan kolları-bacakları yüzünden hem de korkudan ağlamaya başlamıştı.

“Aptal kavganız yüzünden Jia’nın ağladığını bile fark etmediniz.” Büyük olan Kris’in saçlarını okşayarak çocuğu susturmaya çalışıyordu.

“Jia! Jia, çok özür dileriz! Lütfen bizi affet!” üç adam da ağlayan çocuğa yaklaştılar ancak Minseok elini kaldırarak onları durdurdu.

“Özürlerini kabul ediyor musun, Jia?” Minseok yumuşak bir sesle sordu. Kris başını salladı ve içini çekerek üç suçluya baktı.

Üç üye rahatlayarak iç çektiler ancak Minseok yeniden konuşunca hayal kırıklığına uğramışlardı. “Şimdi, Kris üçünüzü affetmiş olabilir ama onu yanıma alıyorum ve konu kapanmıştır.” Minseok üyelerin konuşmasına izin bile vermeden sertçe söyledi. “Baekhyun, Chanyeol ve Tao? Yarın sabaha kadar ona dokunmanız yasaklanmıştır!”

Üçü seslice sızlanmaya başladılar ama Minseok sert bakışıyla hemen onları susturdu. “Aması maması yok.” Kyungsoo’ya dönüp sordu. “Soo, sen ve Junmyeon en çok sorumluluk sahibi olduğunuz için bize yemek yapabilir misiniz? Oh, Jongdae sanırım sen de.” Üçü hemen başını salladılar, Minseok’u daha fazla kızdırmaya korkuyorlardı.

Kızgın bir Minseok korkutucu bir Minseok’tu, Kyungsoo’dan bile daha korkutucuydu. Neyse ki Minseok, Satansoo’nun aksine çok nadir sinirlenirdi.

“Luhan ve Sehun, siz bu üçüne göz kulak olun.” Kendilerini koltuğa bırakıp dudak büken üçlüyü işaret etti. “Jongin ve Yixing,” son iki üyeye baktı. “Siz benimle Kris’e banyo yaptıracaksınız.” Jongin ve Yixing, bebek Duizhang’la vakit geçirecekleri için mutlulukla gülümsediler.

Luhan kaşlarını çatarken Sehun acı kaderine iç çekiyordu. “Neden ben Duizhang’a banyo yaptıramıyorum?” Luhan kollarını göğsünde kavuşturarak homurdandı, bu fikirden hiç hoşlanmamıştı.

Minseok bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Fark etmeden onu boğarsın sen.” Kris’in sırtını nazikçe okşarken cevapladı, iç çekmeleri küçük hıçkırıklara dönmüştü.

“Bana karşı neden bu kadar zalimsin, Baozi?” Luhan üçlü odadan çıkarken dudak büktü. “Sen benim karıcığımsın!”

“Buna zor aşk derler, kocacığım!” merdivenlere giderken Minseok’un keyifli sesi odayı doldurdu. En büyük olan Luhan’ın başının üzerindeki kara bulutları hissedebiliyordu ve kendi kendine kıkırdadı.

“Seni gerçekten seviyor.” Kalan üyeler karamsar Luhan’a söylediler.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Ve… yakaladım seni!” Jongin zaferle bağırarak küvetin sonundaki küçük alana oturdu.

Yixing banyo bitince Kris’i kurulamak için havlu almaya giderken Minseok da birkaç işi halletmek için esmer dansçıyı Kris’le yalnız bırakmıştı. Şu kadarını söyleyelim; Kai kişiliğini bürünmediğinde özünde 6 yaşında olan Jongin’i gerçek 6 yaşındaki çocukla bırakmak muhtemelen en iyi şey değildi ve ikili su dolu küvette plastik ördeklerle (Sehun’undular, maknae yurt dışında kimsenin bilmesini istemiyordu) su savaşı yapıyordu.

Çocuk dolu küvete girdiğinde Jongin ördeği sıkarak Kris’in göğsüne su fışkırttı. Kris kendi ördeğini sıktırırken ve Jongin’in yüzüne isabet ederken kahkaha atıyordu. Jongin ağzına kaçan sudan dolayı öksürünce Çinli bebek lider kıkırtılarıyla banyoyu doldurmuştu.

Jongin ona alayla baktıktan sonra ördeğini havaya kaldırdı. “Oh, bunu sen istedin Jia!”

Kris’i yeniden ıslatacakken iki el Jongin’i omuzlarından kavrayınca esmer olan çığlık atarak arkasını döndü ve şaşkınlıkla ördeği sıktırarak beyaz tişörtü ıslattı.

“Ahh, soğuk.” Yixing ıslak tişörtünün teniyle buluşan yerini tutarak söyledi.

Jongin mahcup bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Affedersin hyung. Ödümü kopardın.”

“Sorun değil Jongin.” Yixing sakince onu geçiştirdi ancak Kris’e yaklaşırken yüzünde aniden şeytani bir sırıtış belirdi. “Ama bende katılırsan adil olur… Buna!”

Jongin yüzüne çarpan ve tişörtünü, pantolonunu ıslatan ani su dalgasıyla şok olmuştu. “Hyung!”

Yixing tatlı bir şekilde gülümseyerek Kris’le beşlik çaktı, çocuk gülmeye devam ediyordu. “Aşkta ve Jia’nın kalbini kazanma savaşında her şey mubahtır, Jongin.”

Jongin sırıtarak su sıçrattı. “Oh, sen başlattın hyung.” Ellerini Yixing gibi suya daldırdı ve diğeri tepki veremeden başladı. “Su savaşı; başlasın!”

Yixing ılık su yüzüne çarpınca bağırdı ve Jongin’e yeniden su atmaya başladı; hedefi vurunca hızlı bir öç almıştı. Saldırıları devam ederken çok az sıyırıp geçiyordu dansçıları; Kris cesaret için bağırırken ikili arasındaki savaşla paspas ve yerler ıslanmıştı.

Yixing ve Jongin’in ördekleri son kez sıkmasıyla sonlanmıştı; ikisi sırılsıklam olmuştu ve fayanslara su damlatıyorlardı. Kris yarısı dolu küvetteydi ancak neşeyle gülerken bunu umursamıyordu.

“Hey hyung,” Jongin gözlerini Yixing'in ördeği tutan elinden ayırmadan söyledi. “Kim şampuanı ilk alırsa Kris’in saçlarını yıkasın, diğeri de burayı temizlesin. Anlaştık mı?”

“Anlaştık.” Yixing gözlerinde azimli bir bakışla söyledi. “Kaybetmeye hazır ol, Kim Jongin.”

“Bu hayatta kazanamazsın, Zhang Yixing.” Jongin alayla cevapladı.

İkili birbirlerine gözlerini kısmış ilk hareketlerini beklerken—

“Birisi bana Jia’yı yıkamaları gerekirken iki yetişkin adamın neden kendilerini yıkadığını açıklayabilir mi?”

Xiumin kapıda durmuş yüzünde klasik ‘onaylamayan anne’ bakışıyla kollarını göğsünde kavuşturmuştu. Yixing ve Jongin gülmek istiyorlardı ama kendilerini tuttular.

“Biz de banyo yapmak istedik…?” Jongin zayıf bir sesle söyledi ve ses tonu sonunda cevaptan çok soru sorar gibi çıkmıştı.

Minseok ikisinin yarattığı karmaşaya homurdandı. Bazen top olan ve popüler bir grubun idolü mü yoksa yüceltilmiş bebek bakıcısı mı merak ediyordu. “Pekâlâ, ikiniz banyo yapmaya bu kadar hevesli olduğunuz ve bitirmiş göründüğünüz için, ben Jia’yı yıkarken neden sizde ortalığı temizlemiyorsunuz?”

İki adam da dudak büktüler ama itaat ederek ördekleri bıraktılar ve paspasları almadan önce üzerlerini değiştirmeye gittiler. Jongin’in ayağı kayınca önlerine bir havlu serdiler.

Minseok, Kris’e gülümsedi ve çoraplarını çıkararak dikkatle küvete yaklaştı. “Söylesene Jia. Neden biraz daha su döküp amcalarının işini zorlaştırmıyoruz?” Kris ona kocaman sırıttı ve tepinerek yere daha fazla su sıçrattı.

Jongin ve Yixing döndüklerinde daha fazla suyu ve Minseok ve Kris’in yüzündeki sırıtımaları fark ettilerse bile bir şey diyemeden iç çekip yerleri paspaslamaya başladılar.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Minseok hyungun bana kendi sevgilimi yasakladığına inanamıyorum!” Chanyeol dramatik bir şekilde sızlanarak gürültüyle kendisini koltuğa bıraktı. Kris’e banyo yaptıran üçlü yirmi dakikadır ortada yoktu ancak diğerlerine bu sonsuz gibi gelmişti.

“Kolunu koparmaya çalıştığın için Kris hyungun ağladığını fark etmediğine inanamıyorum.” Baekhyun karşılık verdi; Minseok, Jongin ve Yixing Kris’e banyo yaptırmaya gittikten sonra sorumlu sevgilisi tarafından azarlanmasına rağmen hala küstahtı.

Chanyeol başını kaldırarak en yakın arkadaşına dil çıkardı. “Sende fark etmedin, sersem sürtük.”

“Lütfen, ben bütün o sürtüklerden bin kat daha muhteşemim.” Baekhyun homurdandı. “Ayrıca sana hatırlatırım, sevgilin şu anda 6 yaşında ve bu da seni sübyancı yapar.”

Chanyeol gözlerini devirdi. “Kris’e asla o şekilde dokunmam, aptal. Ben onun uzun, yetişkin bedenini seviyorum; muhtemelen yanlışlıkla üzerine oturup ezebileceğim bebek halini değil.”  Yüzünü buruşturdu. “Sen bir şey diyemezsin çünkü sende Kris’le yatmak istiyorsun. Ki bu arada hayatta izin vermem.”

Baekhyun karşılık verecekken Sehun araya girdi. “Cidden ama Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung. Minseok hyung yeniden kavga ettiğinizi duymadan kapayın çenenizi.” Başını sevgilisinin kucağına yaslayan Tao’nun saçlarını okşarken söyledi.

“Minseok hyung senin de sorumlu velet olduğunu düşünsün diye çenemizi kapatmamızı istiyorsun.” Baekhyun homurdandı.

“Kesinlikle.” Sehun sırıttı. “O zaman siz ikiniz oynayamazken ben karşınızda Kris hyungla oynayabileceğim.” Ukalaca devam etti. Baekhyun maknaeye orta parmağını gösterdi ama diğeri görmezden geldi.

Chanyeol’un karşısında oturan Luhan bacak bacak üstüne atmış başını sıkıntıdan sağa sola sallıyordu. “Baozi ne zaman Kris’le dönecek?” sızlanarak kollarını yana açtı ve geriye yaslandı.

“Yakında, umarım.” Tao’nun sesi Sehun’un bacağından dolayı boğuk çıkıyordu. “En iyi aegyomu kullanarak yan çizebilirim.”

Chanyeol homurdandı. “Sanki Minseok hyung senin buing buing’ine kanar. Maalesef Kris hyung dışında kimse ona kanmıyor.”

Tao kaşlarını oynattı ve sırttı. “Kesinlikle.”

Baekhyun’un gözleri parlamıştı. “Seni hilekar maknae!” bağırarak kendisine sırıtan Çinli maknaeye sırıttı.

Chanyeol, Tao’nun şeytani planıyla nefesini tuttu. “Çirkin suratınla sevgilimi baştan çıkarmanı yasaklıyorum!”

“Sürtük, benim yüzüm çirkin değil.” Tao karşılık verdi.

Chanyeol seslice güldü. “Git bunu geçen gün karşısından ayrılmadığın boy aynasına söyle—“ Tao doğrulup ağır yastığı fırlatmadan önce başını eğdi; Çinli maknae sinirle bağırarak Sehun’un kucağına kendini bıraktı ve diğeri saçlarını okşayınca hemen sakinleşti.

Islak bir Jongin boynunda havluyla bir dakika sonra kucağında tüylü bornozun içinde kaybolmuş Kris’le geldi. Yixing, Jongin’in hemen arkasından geldi ve o da ıslaktı, Kris’in elleriyle aptal bir oyuna başlamıştı. Diğer üyelerin dikkati sevimli bebek lidere döndü ve Luhan çocuğu kucağına almak için hemen yanlarına koştu.

Minseok odaya girdi ve Luhan’ı geçip Kris’i almaya çalışan Tao’ya kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Ben az önce ne dedim Tao?” Kris’i Luhan’dan aldı ve Kris hemen kollarını boynuna doladı.

Tao dudağını sarkıttı. “Ama hyung… ben Kris hyungdan özür dilemeye çalışıyordum.”

Minseok, Tao’nun sevimliliğine kanmayarak başını iki yana salladı. “Üzgünüm Tao. Yarın sabaha kadar onunla oynayamazsın.”

Tao’nun dudak bükmesi arttı ve Kris’e dönerek planını uyguladı. “Jiaheng beni çoktan affetti ve onunla oynamamı istiyor, değil mi Jia?” yumruklarını yanaklarına götürerek oynatmaya başladı. “Buing buing!”

Kris çığlık atarak Tao’ya uzandı. “Sevimli şeftali panda!” Minseok yorgunca iç çekerek yasağını sessizce geri çekti (çünkü çok uzun süre kızgın kalamazdı) ve Kris’in çabalarına boyun eğerek onu bıraktı. Çocuk kıkırdayarak Tao’nun elini sallayıp daha fazlasını istedi.

“Çocuk olarak bile Tao’nun aptal aegyo’suna kanıyor.” Minseok başını sevgiyle iki yana salladı. Tao onun için aegyo yapmaya devam ederken Kris çığlık atıyordu ve Tao da çocukla gülüyordu. Bornozunu çıkarıp Kris’e tişört giydirirken Tao’nun kıpırdanan çocuğu tutmasına izin verdi. “Haydi tatlım. Önce yemek ye, sonra oyna.” Kris’in başını okşayınca parlak bir gülümseme kazandı.

Çinli maknae kendi yürümesi için nazikçe Kris’i yere bıraktı ve Kyungsoo, Junmyeon ve Jongdae’nin yemekleri hazırladığı mutfağa giderken Kris hemen Chanyeol’un (uzun rapçi çok sevinmişti) elini tuttu. Diğer üyeler arkasından gelmişlerdi.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



Minseok kucağında Kris ile beraber Chanyeol ve Luhan’ın ortasına oturdu. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon ve Baekhyun Luhan’ın tarafında; Jongdae, Yixing, Sehun ve Tao Chanyeol’un tarafında oturuyordu.

Giriş ve oturma oldukça sessiz geçmişti; ana yemek servis edilmişti. Tavuk ve pilav.

Herkes aç bir şekilde kendilerine düşen porsiyonları yiyordu ancak Minseok tabağını Kris’in önüne koyunca Kris yeni ayakkabısına sakız yapışmış gibi hoşnutsuzlukla tabağa bakıyordu. “Bu nedir?” burnunu kırıştırdı; kızgın, kırmızı bir kızgın kuşa benzemişti.

“Tavuk ve pilav, Jia.”  Minseok cevap verdi. Kris’in dikkatinin neye odaklandığını fark etmişti. “Tavuk sevmiyor musun?” kaşıkla pilav alıp üzerine tavuk parçası koyarak çocuğu beslemeye çalıştı. “Al, dene biraz.”

“Hayır! Nefret ediyorum!” Kris bağırdı ve sertçe kaşığa vurarak tabağı ittirdi, masadan düşmesine ve parçalara ayrılmasına neden olmuştu. Kaşık Minseok’un elinden uçup yere düşmüştü.

Herkes donmuştu –bazıları kaşığını tam ağzına götürmek üzerelerdi— ve nefeslerini tutmuşlardı; Minseok’un hoşnutsuz ve şaşkın yüzünden habersiz Kris sinirle soluyordu.

“Li Jiaheng, neden tabağı yere ittin?” Minseok sertçe sordu ve Kris yüzünü düzgünce görsün diye çocuğu kucağında döndürdü.

Minseok’un üzgün ifadesini görünce Kris’in dudakları titremeye başlamıştı. “Çünkü… Çünkü sevmiyorum.” Sessizce cevapladı.

“Bu hoşlanmadığın yemeyi atacağın ve bir şeyleri kırabileceğin anlamına mı gelir?” Minseok sordu ve Kris’in tantanasının azarlamasıyla hemen sönmesini izledi. “Hımm?”

“Hayır…” Kris cevap verdi, dudakları bükülmüştü.

“Dae amcan, Soo amcan ve Jun amcana senin için özel yaptıkları yemeklerini çöpe attığın için ne diyeceksin?” Minseok devam etti.

Kris önce yere baktı sonra utanarak üç şefe baktı. “Jia çok üzgün…” tişörtünün kenarıyla oynuyordu, azarlanmaktan mutsuz olmuştu ancak özründe samimiydi.

Junmyeon başını sallayınca, Jongdae ve Kyungsoo da sallamışlardı ve Kyungsoo yeri temizlemek için yavaşça yerinden kalktı.

“Özrün kabul edildi, Jia. Bir daha yapma.”  Junmyeon, Minseok’un bebek lidere ne öğretmeye çalıştığını fark ederek cevapladı. Eğer Kris belirsiz bir süre bebek olarak kalacaksa –bir gün bile olsa—onun istediğini yapmasına ya da istediği olmayınca tantana çıkarmasına izin veremezlerdi yoksa daha sonra zorlanırlardı.

“Ve?” Minseok baskı yaptı.

Kris kalan üyelere baktı, gözleri ıslanmaya başlamıştı. “Jia amcaların yemeğini böldüğü için çok üzgün. Bir daha yapmayacağıma söz veriyorum.” Aniden nefesini tutarak ellerini gözlerine bastırdı. Diğer üyelere endişeyle Minseok’a bakıyorlardı ve bebek liderlerinin gözlerinde yaşları görünce şaşırmışlardı.

Minseok’un sert ifadesi hemen yumuşadı ve üzgün çocuğu kendine çekti; Kris göğsüne sokulmuştu. “Tatlım, neden ağlıyorsun?”

“Çünkü annem kızdı.” Kris boğuk sesle yanıtladı.

“Annen kızmadı. Annen, yemeğinden hoşlanmadığın için yapmaman gereken bir şeyi yaptığından dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğradı. Ve elimi öyle ittirmemeliydin. Üzüldüm, Jiaheng.” Minseok nazikçe söyledi. “Bunun yerine anneye güzelce söylemeliydin ve ben sana başka bir şey verirdim, tamam mı?”

Kris burnunu çekti. “Seni üzdüğüm için özür dilerim anne.”

“Sorun değil Jia.” En büyük Exo üyesi çocuğun yaşlarını sildi ve Kris’e anlamlı bir şekilde baktıktan sonra bakışlarını sessizce yemek yiyen üyelere çevirdi. “Şimdi, tatlım, neden tavuğu sevmiyorsun? Tadını mı beğenmedin?”

Kris başını iki yana salladı ve başını çevirerek kızarmış tavuklara gözlerini kısarak baktı. “Çünkü onlar bir zamanlar civcivdi ve siz şimdi onları kızarttınız!” bağırarak yüzünü Minseok’un tişörtüne gömdü. “Onlar benim tüylü arkadaşlarımdı ama siz şimdi onları yiyorsunuz!”

Şu anda yemek yiyen tüm Exo üyeleri Kris’in sözleriyle donmuşlardı ve ellerindeki tavukları bırakmışlardı. Kızarmış tavuğa tapan Jongin bile öksürmüş ve Kris’in sözlerinden sonra diğer üyelerin yaptığı gibi kemikleri çöpe atmıştı.

Exo üyeleri boş tabaklarla yerlerince döndüklerinde Minseok’un dün kalan makarnayı ısıttığını görünce iç çekmişlerdi; Minseok on bir yetişkin Exo üyesi ve bir bebek Exo üyesine yetecek kadar makarna ısıtmıştı.

Kris onunda bir şey yerken diğer üyeler de yemeye başlamıştı; Junmyeon akıllara dolaşan cümleyi yöneltti. “Belki de bir süre tavuk pişirmemeliyiz.”

Kris coşkuyla başını sallarken Jongin zavallıca inlemişti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●



Yemek sona erdikten sonra Minseok isteksizce Kris’i Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongdae ve Baekhyun’la pratik odasına göndermişti; diğer üyeler ise kendi odalarına dönmüşlerdi. Sehun, Jongin ve Yixing dans stüdyolarında performanslarını çalışırken kalan vokalistler ve rapçiler kendi ayrı stüdyolarına yollandılar.

“Miracles Of December’ı yeniden çalışalım.” Kyungsoo kucağında Kris’le aynaya dayanırken söyledi. Onlar Çince versiyonunu söylerken Kris Koreli vokalistin kucağına tırmanmıştı. “Ama bu sefer Korece versiyonunu.”

Yeniden pratik yapmak zorunda kalan ikili iç çekti ama kabul ettiler; Luhan neşeyle sırıtarak Kris’i Kyungsoo’dan aldı. Kris, Luhan’ın kucağına yatarken Luhan’ın bol tişörtüyle oynuyordu ve üç Koreli şarkı söylemeye başlamıştı.

İkili şarkı söyleyen üçlüyü dinlerken Kris’in yüzünde soru soran bir ifade belirmişti. “Ne oldu Jia?”

“Senin saçların neden benimkilerden farklı?” Kris uzanarak Luhan’ın pembesi akmış sarı saçlarını asıldı. “Sarımsı ama benimden daha açık.”

“Şey, benim saçlarım da seninkiler gibi sarışındı.” Luhan cevapladı. Telefonuna uzandı ve hızla Exo’nun çıkış zamanındaki resimlerini gösterdi. “Bak.”

Kris fotoğrafa bakarken merak ve hayranlıkla dolu bir ses çıkardı ve sonra aynı kişi olduklarına inanamıyormuş gibi Luhan’a baktı. “Babam koyu saçla daha iyi görünüyor.” Luhan’ı inceleyip bir süre sonra söyledi.

Luhan şaşkınca gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “B-Baba mı?”

Kris masumca başını salladı. “Annem beni yıkarken ikinizin bir çift olduğunu söyledi. Bu da demek oluyor ki sen amcan değil babamsın.”

Luhan mutlulukla harmanlanan bir ses çıkardı ve bebek lideri sıkıca sarmaladı. “Neden hep böyle kalmıyorsun? Ama sevimliliğin beni öldürüyor.” Sızlandı ve Kris’e daha sıkı sarıldı, çocuk çığlık atmıştı. “Üzüldüğün zaman kızgın kuşa benzediğini söylediğim için bu bir ceza olmalı.” Kris, Luhan’ın sözlerine şaşırsa da onu sarmalamasına izin verdi.

“Luhan hyung, onu öldürmeden önce Kris’i bırak.” Jongdae alayla söyledi. “Ayrıca bunu neden yapıyorsun hyung?” üçü yerdeki ikileye yaklaşırken sordu ve onların yanına daire şeklinde oturdular.

“Bana baba dedi Jongdae!” Luhan heyecanla bağırdı, diğerleri şaşırmıştı. “Oh ve eski saçlarımın fotoğraflarına bakıyorduk.” Luhan tereddütle Kris’i bıraktı ve çocuğa resimleri açıklamaya devam etti.

“Oh şuna bak!” Baekhyun, Luhan’ın Wolf zamanı olan kırmızı saçlarını gösterdi. “O çok havalıydı Luhan hyung.” Baekhyun’un gözleriyle Luhan’ın göğsü gururlar kabarmıştı. “Kyungsoo’nun saçları da çok iyiydi.”

(https://i1337.photobucket.com/albums/o665/Kandie-Floss/9A49599B-6EB5-4490-A024-902B0D6D6E32_zpsc5s9ckd4.jpg)

“O zamanlar senin de çok hoş erik rengiydi, değil mi Baek?” Jongdae sordu. “O zaman bir sürü saç değiştirmiştik, yemin ederim.”

Kyungsoo telefonda gezinirken Baekhyun başını salladı. “Oooh bu.” Kyungsoo gösterdi. Minseok’un kızıl, Luhan’ın kırmızı renkli fan çekimi bir fotoğraftı. “Minseok hyung burada kreş çocuğu gibi görünüyor.”

(https://i1337.photobucket.com/albums/o665/Kandie-Floss/7D24D433-E46C-4B53-9651-6C6C689D8231_zps28vu0cbt.jpg)

“Annem kızıl saçla çok güzel olmuş.” Kris gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Kesinlikle.” Luhan kendisinin ve Minseok’un mükemmel resmine bakarak sırıttı.

Luhan’ın fotoğraf, selfie ve diğer tüm resimlerine (neyse ki NSFW ya da Kyungsoo’nun-Gazabından-Kurtulamayacağı-Luhan’ın-Güvenli-Olmayan fotoğraflarına denk gelmemişlerdi) bakmaya devam ettiler; birisi dikkatlerini çekmişti.

(https://i1337.photobucket.com/albums/o665/Kandie-Floss/92C72DDA-5F1F-4D53-83F8-03F3C2B85763_zpspei3xvzb.jpg)

“Oh vay canına Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun bir ıslık çalarken Jongdae mırıldandı. “Kahretsin. Bu çok iyi.” Vokalistin arkasında flulaşmış Jongin’le olan kırmızı ceketli ve siyah yakalı gömlekli bir fotoğrafıydı. Basitti ama şaşırtıcı derecede muhteşem görünüyordu. “Kamerayla kimi baştan çıkarmaya çalışıyordun, huh?” sorduğunda diğeri onu ittirmişti.

Diğer yandan Kris ağzı açık bakıyordu ve gözleri parlıyordu. “Soo amca çok güzel!” bağırarak uzandı ve Kyungsoo’nun elini tuttu; diğeri Kris’in heyecanına güldü.

“Teşekkürler Jia.” Kyungsoo nazikçe söyledi ve çocuğun saçlarını sevgiyle okşadı. “O fotoğrafı kim çekip edit yaptıysa iyi iş çıkarmış.” Daha sonra Luhan’a bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Yine de hyung, o foto neden sende var?”

Luhan omuz silkti. “Senin çok iyi bir fotoğrafındı. Pekâlâ, sizin iyi fotoğraflarınızı internetten kaydediyorum.”

“Resmen bizim fanboyumuzsun.” Baekhyun söyleyince Luhan kızardı ama inkar etmedi.

(http://data.whicdn.com/images/70553495/large.jpg)

“Ooh! Bunu çok sevdim!” herkes Luhan’ın kızarmış yüzüne bakarken Kris telefonda geziniyordu ve bir anda bağırarak diğerleri Kris’in ne görüp heyecanlandığına bakmak için hemen eğildiler.

Baekhyun, Sehun’un gökkuşağı saçlarını görür görmez kahkahalara boğuldu. “Aman tanrım!” kendi kahkahasında boğulacaktı neredeyse. “Bunu hatırlıyorum!”

“Xing’in ağrı kesici alınca Sehun’u lolipop zannettiği zamanı hatırlıyor musunuz? Sehun’u yemeye çalışmasını durdurmak için onu sandalyeye bağlamak zorunda kalmıştık. Sanırım hayatımda ilk defa maknaenin o zaman korkuyla ağladığını hatırlıyorum.” Jongdae gülerek anlattı. Baekhyun çok güldüğü için gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başlamıştı, Baekhyun’un çıkardığı seslerle Kyungsoo kahkaha atmamak için kendini zor tutuyordu. Luhan kahkahasını elinin arkasına saklarken Kris, Sehun’un resmine bakmaya devam ediyordu.

“Sehun hyungun saçlarından istiyorum.” Kris konuştuğunda büyüklerin kahkahası anından kesilmişti.

“Sen ne?” Baekhyun gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Sehun hyungun saçları çok güzel.” Kris’in gözleri hayranlıkla parlıyordu. “Bende gökkuşağı saçlara sahip olabilir miyim?” önündeki dört üyeye yalvaran gözlerle bakıyordu ve sonra Luhan’a döndü. “Baba?”

“Imm…” Luhan çocuğun tantana çıkarmaması için ne diyeceğini bilemiyordu. Kris’in gözlerinin ona döndüğünü görünce kendini kaybetti ve ağzını açtı.

“Şey, bence Jiaheng sarı saçlarıyla çok daha iyi görünüyor.” Luhan, Kris’in teklifini kabul etmeden Kyungsoo araya girdi. “Değil mi çocuklar?”

“Evet, tabii ki.” Diğer üçü hemen kabul etti.

“Ama—ama Sehun hyungun saçları çok güzel.” Kris vazgeçmeyerek sızlanıyordu. “Ondan istiyorum!”

Jongdae’nin kafasında o anda bir ampul yandı ve Kris çığlık atmaya başlamadan önce araya girdi. “Ama Jia, saçları boyamanın çok korkutucu olduğunu bilmiyor musun?” Jongdae en iyi şaşkın ifadesini sunmaya çalışıyordu.

“Huh?” Kris başını yana eğdi.

“Birisi saçlarını boyadığında, düzgünce yapmalı yoksa kötü şeyler olur.” Jongdae sesini alçaltarak açıkladı. Yanındaki Baekhyun inanamaz bir ses çıkardı ve Kyungsoo susması için kaburgasını dürttü.

“Ne yapmak zorundasın?” Kris merakla sordu.

“Pekâlâ, öncelikle doğru miktarda boy olmalı—ne az, ne çok. Daha sonra saç boyasını düzgünce karıştırmak için bir ritüel dansı yapmak zorundasın. –ki birkaç kişi biliyor sadece— Sonrasında, boya 30 dakika içinde uygulanmalı yoksa boya dumanı havaya yayılır. Tam olarak 35 dakika bekletilmeli ve 15 dakika boyunca yıkamalısın yoksa kalan dumanlar da etrafa yayılır.” Jongdae duraklamadan uzun bir açıklama yapıyordu, diğer üyeler çok şaşkındı. Jongdae’nin böyle ikna edici ve iyi bir yalanı nasıl uydurduğunu bilmiyorlardı; ahmak bir yetişkin bile kolayca inanabilirdi.

“Düzgünce yapmazsan ne oluyor peki?” çocuk, Jongdae’nin söylediği sözlerle büyülenerek fısıldadı.

“Pekâlâ, saç boyama ritüelini düzgünce yapmazsan yayılan dumanlar en yakınındaki bebek pandayı öldürür.” Jongdae düz bir ifadeyle cevapladı.

Kris korkuyla nefesini tuttu, yüzü sevimli bir şekilde buruşmuştu. “Hayır! Bebek pandalar ölemez!”

Jongdae sempatik bir şekilde başını salladı ve Kris’in başını okşadı. “Eğer saçlarını gökkuşağı gibi çoklu renklere boyarsan bu daha kötü olur. O yüzden bir uzman yoksa saçlarını boyamaman daha iyi ve uzmanlar çok nadirler. Öyle olsa bile yanlış yapabilirler.” Daha sonra gülümsedi. “Ama endişelenme, eminim senin için bir sorun olmaz; eğer gökkuşağı renkli saç olursa o zaman birkaç tane bebek panda ölür.”

Kris başını hızla iki yana sallayarak reddetti. “Hayır hayır hayır! Saçlarımı boyamayacağım! Bebek pandaların benim yüzünden ölmesini istemiyorum!” Luhan’ın koluna tutunarak büyük olanın saçlarına baktı. “Senin yüzünden bir sürü panda öldü mü baba?” üzgünce sordu. “Benim için öldüler mi?”

Luhan başını iki yana salladı, Kris’in Jongdae’nin yalanına inanmasına şaşırmıştı. “Hayır, tabii ki değil. Seninkini ve benimkini bir uzman boyadı ve bebek pandaların ölmemesini sağladı.”

Kris, Luhan’ın kucağına rahatlayarak yaslandı. “Bu çok iyi.” Luhan’ın saçlarını okşadı, saçlarını boyayamadığı için hala üzgündü ama bebek pandaların güvende olmasını istiyordu.

Kyungsoo konuşma bitince hızla onlara bir bakış attı. “Oh baksanıza, pratiğin sonuna gelmişiz. Gidip diğerleriyle buluşalım. Junmyeon hyung bize kesin görev verecektir.”

Diğerleri başlarını sallayarak Koreli vokalistin arkasından odadan çıktılar; konuyu arkalarında bırakmışlardı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Amcaların pratiğini izlerken eğlendin mi Jia?” Junmyeon sordu. Dört üye ve çocuk liderleri odaya girdiklerinde üyelere görevlerini vermeyi yeni bitirmişti.

Kris yumuşak bir sesle evet dedi. “Babam bana sizin eski saçlarınızı gösterdi.” Yüzünde gururlu ifade olan Luhan’ı işaret etti.

“Baba mı?!” yeni gelişimden habersiz olan üyeler yüzlerinde şok ifadesiyle bağırdılar.

Minseok iç çekerek Luhan’a yaslandı. “Sanırım şimdi mantık kazandı.” Minseok söyledi. Çinli vokalist Minseok’un beline sıkıca sarıldı. Diğer üyeler Luhan’ın yapışkanlığına başlarını iki yana sallayarak karşılık verdiler ama o sızlanmasın diye dile getirmediler.

“Her neyse. Saçtan bahsetmişken; Luhan hyung, saçlarını yeniden pembeye boyamalıyız.” Junmyeon pembe kutuyu alarak söyledi. “Maalesef, stilistimiz hastaymış ama geçici olarak boya kutusunu gönderdi, böylece biz senin saçlarını boyayabiliriz. Muhtemelen Yixing boyar.”

Konuşma devam ederken birkaç dakika önce Kris’le olan dört vokalistin beti benzi atmıştı.

“Um, hyung, bu muhtemelen iyi bir fikir değil—“ Baekhyun konuşmaya başladı ancak lider olan sevgilisi sözünü kesti.

“Sorun yok Baek. Yixing yeni sayılır ama Luhan hyungun saçında büyük hata yapacağını sanmıyorum.” Junmyeon neşeyle cevapladı. “Değil mi Yixing?” Yixing başını salladı ve saç boyasını alarak Luhan’a kendisini takip etmesini işaret etti.

Luhan yanındaki üçlüye sonra da Kris’e baktıktan sonra arkasından gitmek için hareketlendi.

“HAYIR!!” Kris bağırarak birisine doğru koşturmaya başladı. Herkesi şaşırtarak Kris, Tao’nun üzerine atlayıp Çinli maknaenin bacağına sıkı sıkı sarılmıştı. “İ-izinli değilsin! Jongdae amca ö-öyle dedi!” bağırdı ve sonra stresten ağlamaya başladı. “P-pandamı öldürmeyin!”

Üyeler donup kalmıştı ve o sırada Junmyeon konuşmaya çalıştı. “Ne—“ oda bir anda karışmıştı; üyelerin çoğunluğu ağlayan Kris’i rahatlatmaya çalışırken Satansoo olanları açıklıyordu.

Kyungsoo, Jongdae’nin koluna vurunca diğeri acıyla inlemişti. “Bunların hepsi senin hatan, dahi.” Kris’e acıyarak baktıktan sonra Jongdae’ye gözlerini kıstı. “Eğer sen yalan söylememiş olsaydın, Kris şu anda ağlamıyor olacaktı. Yeniden.”

“Harika bir yalandı, ta ki _birisi_ saç boyama konusunu gündeme getirene kadar.” Jongdae savunarak söyledi.

“Bu tam olarak nasıl bir yalan?” Junmyeon konuşmayı duyunca sordu ve yaklaştı. Sadece Minseok, Luhan ve Kris’in umutsuzca sarıldığı Tao çocuğu nazikçe sakinleştirmeyi başarmıştı. Diğer üyeler liderle iki vokaliste katıldı.

“Kris saçlarını Wolf zamanında Sehun’un aptal gökkuşağı saçları gibi boyamak istedi ve bizde iyi bir nedenle ona hayır diyemeyince Jongdae bir yalan söyledi. Kısaca saçları boyarken yanlış yapılınca bebek pandaların öldüğünü söyledi.” Kyungsoo, Kris duyamasın diye kısık sesle açıkladı.

“Oh,” dedi Sehun. “Kris’in sevgilime sarılarak niye ağladığını açıklamıyor bu.”

“Tao bir panda, unuttun mu?” Yixing üyelerin ve hayranların Çinli adama taktığı lakabı kastederek karşılık verdi.

Tao koyu halkalarını vurgulayarak komik bir yüz ifadesi yapınca ve ağlayan çocuğu güldürünce grup önce Kris’e sonra birbirlerine baktılar. ‘Evet, bu doğru,’ hepsinin ortak düşüncesiydi.

“Ne yapabiliriz?” Chanyeol seslice mırıldandı ve uzaktan onu teselli edemediği için bebek hyungunun hıçkırıklarına dayanamayarak dudak büktü.

“Hmm… Sehun ve Tao sakinleşmesi için bir süre Kris’i dışarı çıkarsın.” Junmyeon karar verdi. “Nasılsa bir çifti market alışverişi için dışarı yollayacaktım ama bu daha iyi olur.” Junmyeon maknaeye döndü ve önceden hazırladığı alışveriş listesiyle kredi kartını verdi. “Dışarıda minimum iki saat kalın, tamam mı? Bugün Luhan hyungun saçlarını boyamamız lazım, sonrasında zamanımız olmaz.”

Sehun anlayışla başını salladı ve Kris’e ceket almaya gitmeden sevgilisine seslendi. “Endişelenmeyin, ben Tao’ya her şeyi anlatırım.” Sehun, Kris ve Tao’yla çıkmadan önce söyledi.

Diğerleri ne yapacağını bilemez halde bakınırken maknae çift ve Kris 15 dakika sonra yurttan ayrılmış, kapıyı arkalarından kapatmıştı.

Junmyeon ellerini çırparak üyelerin dikkatini çekti. “Pekâlâ? Ne dikiliyorsunuz? İşe koyulun çocuklar.” Tembel üyeler yapacaklarını hatırlayınca inlemeye başladılar.

Junmyeon bazen köle taciri olabiliyordu.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Jiaheng, elimi tutmak ister misin, lütfen?” Tao nazikçe sorarak kucağındaki çocuğu bir kolundan diğerine aldı.

Kılık değiştirmiş Sehun ve Tao onlara 15 dakika uzaklıktaki 24-saat açık bir marketteydiler. Kris, Tao’nun kollarındaydı. Kris ağlamayı bırakmasına rağmen onu bırakmayı reddediyordu ve kollarını Tao’nun boynuna sıkıca sarıp başını omzuna yaslamıştı. Markete vardıklarında Kris onu yine bırakmamıştı; Tao sürerken market arabasına binmeyi bile reddetmişti. Tao çocuğa rahatlatıcı sözler mırıldanırken Sehun arkalarından arabayı sürerek yavaşça listedekileri alıyordu.

“Bir yere kaybolmayacağım, söz veriyorum.” Tao anlayışla söyledi. Sehun ona detayları mesaj atmıştı. Genç olan direkt Tao’ya anlatabilirdi ama Kris pandasını bırakmak istememişti.

“Söz mü?” Kris tereddütle mırıldandı ve serçe parmağını uzattı.

“Söz.” Tao ciddiyetle cevapladı ve serçe parmağını Kris’inkine dolayarak anlaşmayı mühürledi. Tao, Kris’i nazikçe yere indirdi ve çocuk minik eliyle hemen Tao’nun eline tutundu. Kapüşon Kris’in yüzünü kapatınca çocuk sızlanarak arkaya ittirdi.

“Kris hyungun çocuk olarak ne kadar küçük olduğunu asla unutmayacağım.” Sehun ikiliye gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Evet…” Tao kabul etti, Kris’in kolunu sallayınca çocuk kıkırdamıştı.

Marketteki dolanmaları sakin bir sessizlikteydi, Sehun konuşmaya karar verdi. “Jia, şimdi arabaya binmek ister misin?” çocuğun bacaklarının yorulduğunu görünce sordu.

Kris endişeyle başını kaldırıp Tao’ya baktı. Adam başını salladı ve Kris’i kucağına alarak arabaya oturttu.

“Mhmmm!” Kris sızlanarak Tao’nun eline uzandı. “Panda hyung!”

“Arabayı ben iteceğim, Jia. Endişelenme.” Tao kıkırdayarak arabayı Sehun’dan aldı. Alışverişe devam ederken Kris, ellerini Tao’nunkilerin üzerine koydu. Çift çocuğun sakinleştiğini görünce rahatlayarak iç çekti.

“Jia, bunu ister misin?” Sehun elindeki şeker kutusunu göstererek sordu. Kris’in gözleri parlamaya başlamıştı ve hevesle başını sallayınca Tao kıkırdadı. “Tamam ama annene ya da Junmyeon amcaya söyleyemezsin. Bu bizim sırrımız olacak.” Sehun göz kırparak söyledi.

“Babama söyleyebilir miyim?” Kris şekerleri hevesle alırken sordu.

“Olur,” Sehun kabul etti çünkü hiper aktif çocuğa şeker verdikleri için yakalanırlarsa Minseok sırt sakladığı için Luhan’ı azarlamakla çok meşgul olacağı için onlar kurtulabilirlerdi. Sehun’un planını anlayarak Tao bilmişçesine sırıttı.

Biraz daha ilerledikten sonra Kris’in yorulduğunu fark etmişlerdi. “Pekâlâ, Junmyeon-ge’nin istediği her şeyi aldık.” Tao, Sehun’un elindeki listeyi tarayarak söyledi. “Artık gidebiliriz.”

Ödeme için kasaya gittiler; genç bir kadın aldıklarını kasadan geçirirken diğer bir kadın eleman onları poşetliyordu. Tüm eşyaları banda koyduktan sonra Sehun yanlışlıkla kavanozlardan birini ayağına düşürdü.

“Kahretsin.” Mırıldanarak kavanozu yerden aldı ve banda koydu.

“Toplam 89,250₩ tuttu.”  Kasiyer kafasını kaldırmadan monoton bir sesle söyledi. “Nakit mi yoksa kart—aman tanrım.”

Sehun Junmyeon hyungun kartını çıkarınca kasiyerin kendisine balık gibi baktığını fark etti. Şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırarak kendisine korkuyla bakan Tao’ya döndü.

“Uh, Hunnie, kapüşonun düşmüş.” Tao kulağına fısıldadı. Çift olacakları anlayınca Tao, Kris’i hemen kucağına aldı.

“Aman tanrım, sen Sehun oppasın!” poşetleyen çalışan kadın bağırınca birkaç göz onlara döndü.

Oh tanrım.

Aniden bir grup genç kız ve erkek heyecanla bağırarak ona koşturdular.

“Sehun Oppa! Lütfen gömleğimi imzala!”

“Seni seviyorum Sehun Oppa!”

“Sehun hyung en iyisi!”

Bağırışlar altında Sehun içinden inleyerek küçük kalabalığa nazikçe gülümsüyordu ve aldıklarını ödemeye çalışıyordu; bu gençlerin hafta içi geç saatlerde neden dışarıda olduklarını merak ediyordu.

“Taozi, Jia’yı dışarı çıkar.” Sehun tıslayarak bir hayranın kalemini alıp gömleklerini imzalamaya başladı; Tao, Kris’i dışarı çıkarabilsin diye kalabalığın dikkatini dağıtmaya çalışıyordu. Onlar Sehun’un yanındaki iki figüre pek dikkat etmiyorlardı.

Tao küçük kalabalığın arasından bir kolunda Kris bir kolunda plastik torbalarla çıkmaya çalışıyordu ancak maalesef kalabalık heyecandan ona yol vermiyordu. Ayrılmasını zorlaştırırken Kris etrafta çığlık atan insanlardan korkmaya başlamıştı.

“Shhh Jia.” Çığlık atan bir hayran çok yaklaşınca inleyen Kris’e Tao yumuşak sesle konuştu. “Sorun yok. İyisin.”

Tao kalabalığı geçmeyi başarınca başka bir hayran yanlışlıkla ikiliye çarpınca Çinli adam acıyla inledi.

Tao’nun inlemesiyle Kris ağlamaya başladı ve sesi çığlık atan kalabalığı susturmuştu.

Kalabalık şaşkınca ağlayan çocuğa bakarken Sehun’un iki figüre yaklaşarak çocuğu kollarına alıp nazikçe susturmaya çalışmasını izliyordu.

“Ağlama Jia.” Sehun yatıştırıcı bir sesle söyledi ve etrafındaki fısıltıları duymazdan geldi. “Sorun yok, sorun yok.” Sehun çocuğu susturmaya devam ederken Kris göğsüne yüzünü gömmüştü.

Bir şey yapmazlarsa dışarıya çıkamayacaklarını anlayınca Tao kapüşonunu indirdi ve kalabalığın dikkatini kendine çekip onları susturdu. “Şu anda çok heyecanlı olduğunuzu biliyorum ama ben ve Sehun bir arkadaşımızın yeğenini geri götürmek zorundayız. Sizden bizi takip etmemenizi istiyorum çünkü çocuk çok yorgun ve stresli. Bizi desteklediğiniz için çok teşekkür ederiz.” Tao hızla ve kibarca söyledi, kalabalığın önünde eğildi. Onu şaşırtarak kalabalık sözünü dinlemişti ve bazı iyi hayranlar Tao ve Sehun’a kalan poşetlerini verdiler. Büyük olan üç poşeti taşırken maknae bir poşet ve Kris’le kalmıştı.

Marketten çıkarken Tao kalabalığa son kez gülümsedi ve iyi hayranlar olduğunu görünce rahatladı. Yine de işe yaramıştı. En azından Kris’i güvenle oradan çıkarmışlardı.

Marketten oldukça uzaklaşınca Tao, Sehun ve Kris’e baktı. Çocuğun ağlamaları marketten çıkar çıkmaz dinmişti. “Jia, iyi misin?” Tao, Kris’in neden aniden sessizleştiğini anlamayarak sordu.

“Mmm,” Kris mırıldanarak Sehun’un göğsünde başını salladı. “Panda hyung, sen ve Gökkuşağı hyung çok yavaştınız o yüzden bende şekerlerimi yiyebilmek için ağlamak zorunda kaldım. Onları şimdi alabilir miyim, lütfen?”

Kris’in 6 yaşındaki bir çocuğa göre oldukça kurnaz olduğunu fark edince Tao ve Sehun hayran kalmışlardı. “Tabii ki Jia. Seni kurnaz, küçük ejderha.”

Kris cevap olarak gülümsedi ve sonunda Sehun’un gösterdiği şekerlerini alabilmişti.

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



“Her şeyi aldınız mı?” Junmyeon kapıyı açınca sordu. Kris yolda şekerlerin hepsini yiyince sakinleşmişti ve Sehun’un kollarında yeniden hiper aktif ve neşeli haline bürünmüştü.

“Evet, Junmyeon hyung.” Tao cevaplayarak mutfağa gitti. “Luhan-ge’nin saçını boyayabildiniz mi?” Sehun ve Kris’ten uzaklaşınca sordu.

“Evet,” Junmyeon başını sallayarak diğerleriyle poşetleri boşaltmaya başladı. “Kris’i panda öldürmediğimize nasıl ikna edeceğiz bilmiyorum. Senin dışında tabi; sen canlı kanlı karşısındasın.”

“Bir fikrim var hyung.” Tao söyledi. “Endişelenme.”

“Bitirdiniz mi?” Sehun tezgahta oturan Kris düşmesin diye önüne geçerek sordu.

“Evet,” diğer ikili başını salladı. Ve hepsi mutfaktan çıkarak işlerini bitirmiş oturma odasında dinlenen üyelere katıldılar.

“Jia!” çocuğu görünce neşeyle bağırdılar ve Kris kıkırdadı.

“Jia…” bir ses seslenince Kris konuşana döndü.

“Baba?” Luhan’ın yeni boyanan pembe saçlarını görünce Kris’in gözleri kocaman oldu ve yaşlarla parlamaya başladı. “Baba, saçını boyamışsın… Bir uzman yoksa bunu yapmaman gerekiyordu! Baba, sen pandamı öldüreceksin!”

Kris titremeye başlayınca bir çift kol ona sarıldı ve ıslak gözleriyle başını çevirdi. “Panda hyung…”

Tao nazikçe Kris’i susturdu ve yere oturarak çocuğu kucağına oturttu. “Jia… panda hyungun hala yaşıyor, gördün mü?” Kris’in kolunu dürttü ve diğeri sızlandı. “Baban ve Xing amca ritüeli düzgün yaptığı için diğer pandalar da ölmeyecek.”

“Nasıl biliyorsun?” Kris gözlerini silerek sordu.

“Çünkü ben kendi çöplüğünde öten panda hyungum.” Tao gururla söyledi ve diğer üyelerin gözlerini devirdiğini gördü. “Ve panda hyungun diğer panda kuzenleriyle iletişimde.”

“Tamam,” Kris rahatlamış görünüyordu. “Bu çok iyi panda hyung.”

Kris gülümsedi ve üyeler içlerinde Tao’ya bebek liderleri tantana çıkarmadan önce yardım ettiği için teşekkür ettiler.

“Ee, Xing,” Jongdae aniden konuşarak sevgilisini şaşırtmıştı. “Bize saçları düzgün boyamak için yaptığın dansı göstermek ister misin?”

“Ne?”

“Biliyorsun, tavuk dansı.” Jongdae masumca söyledi. Beagle line Jongdae’nin planını anlayınca kıs kıs gülmeye başladılar.

“Tavuk-ney, olmaz Dae!” Yixing hemen karşı çıktı. O çok iyi bir dansçıydı ama kimse –en profesyonel dansçı bile—tavuk dansından nefret ederdi çünkü kötüydü ve komik görünüyordu.

“Ama Xing, Jia’nın doğru dans ettiğinden emin olması gerekiyor.” Jongdae ikna için Kris’i yanına çekti.

“Jia o dansın neye benzediğini bilmiyor—“ Yixing konuşmaya çalıştı ama yalvaran gözlerle karşılaşmıştı.

“Xing amca, lütfen?” Kris dudak büktü. “Böylece emin olabilirim. Ayrıca Dae amca bana doğru dans olup olmadığını söyleyebilir.”

“Evet. Yani düzgün yapmak zorundasın Xing.” Jongdae ekleyerek yavaşça telefonunu çıkardı.

Yixing onun _muhteşem_ dansını kaydetmek için tüm üyelerin telefonlarını çıkardığını görünce inledi.

Sevgilisi bunu çok fena ödeyecekti.

  * ▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●▲●



“Yarın için yemek yapmama yardım etmek ister misin Jia?” Junmyeon, Kris’e sordu.

Hoşnutsuzluğuna rağmen Yixing'in dansını kaydettikten sonra diğer üyeler takip ettikleri dizinin son bölümünü izliyorlardı. Utandırıcı performanstan sonra Yixing, Jongdae’yi hemen odalarına sürüklemişti ve ne yaptıklarını Junmyeon bilmek dahi istemiyordu.

“Yarın yemek yapamayacak kadar meşgul olacağız.”

“Tamam!” Kris heyecanla söyledi. Baekhyun’un yanından kalkıp Junmyeon’un elini tuttu.

Baekhyun da arkalarından gelmişti; televizyona kendilerini kaptırdıkları için diğer üyeler kıpırdamamışlardı bile. “Bende geleceğim.”

Mutfağa gittiler ve Junmyeon sevgilisinin yardımıyla gerekli olan malzemeleri çıkarmaya başladı. Kris ilgiyle çifti izliyordu. Junmyeon, Kris’i sandalyeye oturttuktan sonra önüne bir kesme tahtası koydu.

“Tamam Jia. Baek amcana sandviç yapmasında yardım edeceksin, olur mu?” dedi Junmyeon. Tereyağı için olan tek kullanımlık plastik bıçaklardan birini alarak Kris’in önündeki tabağa koydu.

“Sen ne yapacaksın?” Kris merakla sordu.

“Ben akşam yemeği için pilav ve bulgogi yapacağım çünkü eve geldiğimizde yemek yapmak için zamanımız olmayacak.” Junmyeon açıkladı. Alt dolaptan bir paket pirinç çıkartırken konuşuyordu.

“Bende annem, babam ve amcamlarla mı gideceğim?” Kris sordu.

Junmyeon ne cevap vereceğini bilemeyerek tereddüt etti. “Emin değilim.” Pilav pişirme makinesine pirinç ve su koyarken cevapladı. “Çok meşgul bir gün olacak. Gelsen bile,” Kris’in üzgün bakışlarını görünce hemen ekledi. “…biz sahnedeyken sen arabada ya da sahne arkasında bekleyeceksin.”

“Ahhh,” Kris anlayışla başını salladı ve olağan dışı bir şekilde sessiz olan Baekhyun’la sandviç yapma işine geri döndü.

“Baek, sen iyi misin?” Junmyeon pilavı ayarladıktan ve bulgogiyi buzdolabından çıkardıktan sonra sevgilisini nazikçe dürttü.

“Evet, sadece yorgunum.” Baekhyun esnedikten sonra söyledi ve işine devam etti.

“Neden gidip diğerleriyle oturmuyorsun?” Junmyeon, Baekhyun’un ensesini nazikçe öperek söyledi. Kris hareketlerini görünce kıkırdadı ve tuttuğu salamı yanlışlıkla yağlı ekmek yerine masaya koydu.

Baekhyun sırıtarak salamı aldı ve yedikten sonra Kris’in önüne başka salam koydu. “Olmaz. Küçük Jia’yı Para-hyungla yalnız bırakmak istemiyorum, neden isteyeyim?” alay edince Junmyeon ensesine şakayla bir tane vurdu ve Kris kıkırdadı.

“Para hyung yarın için sana yemek yapıyor o yüzden minnettar ol.” Junmyeon cevapladı. Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve ağzını kapatarak işine geri döndü.

Rahatlatıcı bir sessizlikte devam ettiler; ikili dağ gibi sandviç hazırlamış ve onları kişiler için sarmışlardı. Gizlice Baekhyun bir parmağını dudaklarına bastırarak habersiz Junmyeon’u işaret etti ve parmaklarını oynattı. Baekhyun bulgogiyi pişirdikten sonra pilavın pişmesini beklerken bir sandalyeye oturan Junmyeon’a yaklaşırken Kris kıkırdamasını bastırmak için eliyle ağzını kapattı.

Ani bir çığlıkla Baekhyun, Junmyeon’u yanlarından tutup gıdıklamaya başlamıştı ve Junmyeon çığlık atarak Baekhyun’la yere düşmüştü. İkili yere yığılınca acı dolu kahkahalar mutfağı doldurmuştu; Junmyeon, Baekhyun’un altında kalmıştı ve Kris heyecanla ellerini çırpıyordu. “Bir daha, bir daha, bir daha!”

Junmyeon çocuğa gülümseyerek Baekhyun’u sarılarak kendisine çekti. “Bir daha kendimi incitmek istemiyorum Jia.”

Baekhyun, Junmyeon’un göğsüne doğru kıkırdadı. “Ben de. Düşmeyi hiç beklemiyordum.”

Kris ufak bir ses çıkararak sarılan çifte baktı ve kalkmaya niyeti olmadıklarını anladı. “Jun amca ve Baek amca, beraber misiniz? Annem ve babam gibi?”

Junmyeon ve Baekhyun, Kris’in sorusuyla gözlerini kırpıştırdılar. “Evet. Beraberiz.” Junmyeon cevaplayınca sevgilisi hemen gülümsedi.

“Ben ne zaman birisiyle çift olacağım?” Kris sordu. “Bende annemin babama sahip olduğu gibi birisini istiyorum!”

Baekhyun homurdanırken Junmyeon nefesini tuttu. “Ben..Bence büyüyene kadar beklemelisin, Jia.” Junmyeon en sonunda konuştu.

Kris dudak büktü ama sorgulamadı. Sandalyede bacaklarını sallayarak yeniden sordu. “Şimdi gidip oynayabilir miyim, Jun amca?”

Junmyeon, Kris’in sabırsızlığına güldü. “Tabii ki. Koşma sakın.”

Kris sandalyesinden atladı ve küçük bacakları hemen kaybolmuştu; muhtemelen oturma odasında diğerlerine koşuyordu.

“Ya ben?” dudaklarını Junmyeon’un boynuna bastırarak Baekhyun utanmazca sordu.

“Sen,” Junmyeon nefesini diğerinin saçlarına bıraktı. “Sen burada benimle kalıyorsun.”

“Memnuniyetle.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

“Hayırrrrrrrrrrr! Anne kurtar beni!” Kris saçları dağılmış ve pijaması kaymış halde oturma odasına girerken çığlık atıyordu. Arkasında Exo’nun en genç üyesi bebek lideri kovalıyordu.

Rahatlama zamanlarına başlayalı saatler olmuştu ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde sadece Sehun ve hiper aktif Çinli çocuk enerjiye sahipti. Diğer Exo üyeleri koltuklara yayılmışlardı.

“Yakaladım seni!” Sehun eğilip Kris’i kucağına alarak zaferle bağırdı. Küçük lideri salladıktan sonra rahatlatıcı bir şekilde tuttu. Sehun ince parmaklarıyla koltuk altlarını gıdıklarken Kris kıkırdamaya başladı ve Sehun durana kadar kıpırdandı.

İkili oturduklarında diğer üyelerin onları izlediklerini fark ettiler. “Ne var?” Sehun savunmayla sordu. Genelde yüzünde soğuk ifade var diye her zaman mesafeli değildi. Ayrıca çocuklar her zaman onun içinde en iyisini çıkartırlardı.

“Hiç,” diğer üyelerin onun ters tarafına denk gelmek istemeyince Tao cevapladı. Bacağına vurunca Sehun kucağında Kris’le gelip Tao’nun kucağına oturmuştu.

“Yoruldum.” Kris aniden söyledi ve avuçlarıyla gözlerini ovuşturdu. Ağzını açarak minik dudaklarıyla esnedi ve gözlerini kıstı. “Anne, uyumak istiyorum.” Minseok’a uzandı, büyük olana bağlanmıştı.

“Bu gerçekten hiç adil değil.” Kris’in Minseok’un kucağına tırmanmasını ve kollarında kıvrılmasını izlerken Chanyeol sızlandı. “Nasıl olur da kendi sevgilim benden çok Minseok hyungu sever? Onun bir numarası ben olmalıydım!”

“Ama o şu anda senin sevgilin değil.” Dedi Minseok. Gözlerini en küçük baegle line üyesine kısarak baktı. “Olmasa iyi olur, Park Chanyeol.”

“Minseok hyung! Gerçekten mi?” Chanyeol sızlandı. “Neden herkes biricik hyungumu bu yaşta bozacağımı düşünüyor?” iç çekerek Baekhyun’a yaslandı ve kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu. Kaşlarını çatarak yere bakmaya başladı. “Bir gün olduğunu biliyorum ama tüm gün onunla hiç yalnız vakit geçiremedim, gruplayken bile geçiremedim ve… Bakın, hyungumu çok özlüyorum sadece.”

Chanyeol’un ruh halinin düştüğünü görünce Exo üyeleri birbirlerine baktılar; her zaman neşeli olan üyelerini böyle görmeye alışkın değildiler ve diğeri belli ki Kris’in büyümüş halini çok özlüyordu.

Kris bile Minseok’un kucağında doğrularak sessizce sordu. “Neden Elf Adam üzgün görünüyor?”

Sevgilisinin yanında oturan Luhan soruyu duyunca Kris’in kulağına fısıldamak için eğildi. “Çünkü sevgilisini çok özlemiş. Genelde hep beraber olurlardı; ya koltukta sarılarak otururlardı ya da yerde sarılarak uzanırlardı.”

“Neden bizim için Chanyeol’u rahatlatmıyorsun?” Jongdae eğilerek ekledi. “Ona sevgilisini hatırlatıyorsun o yüzden bu gece seninle uyumak istiyor.”

Kris gözlerini kırpıştırarak Minseok’a baktı ve Minseok başını sallayarak çocuğu habersiz üyeye itti. Kris aniden Chanyeol’un kucağına tırmandı ve yanağını uzun olanın hızlanan kalbine yasladı.

“Sorun değil, Elf Adam.” Chanyeol’un kolları onu sarınca Kris içten bir şekilde gülümseyerek söyledi. “Eminim birisi seni seviyordur ve çok özlüyordur o yüzden üzülme, Elf Adam. Eğer istersen, Jia seninle kalabilir.” Kris, Chanyeol’a tatlı bir şekilde gülümseyince diğeri ağlamaya başladı. “Anneme söyleme ama sen benim en, en sevdiğimsin çünkü kulakların çok sevimli ve ben seni çok seviyorum ama babam senin sevgilin olduğunu söyledi. Bende senin sevgilin olabilir miyim?”

Chanyeol küçük hyungunun etrafında kollarını sıkılaştırdı. Genç olsun olmasın hyungu hala aynıydı. “Belki biraz daha büyüdüğün zaman olur Jia. Ama bu benim için çok önemli çünkü bende seni çok seviyorum.” Çocuğun alnını öperek söyledi. “Ve bana Channie de, tamam mı? Elf Adam beni yay ve ok tutan biri gibi hissettiriyor.”

Kris gülümsedi. “Tamam Channie. Bekleyeceğim!” diğeri yüzünü öpücüklere boğarken kıkırdamaya başladı ve eliyle Chanyeol’un ağzını itiyordu.

Sonunda Kris’in gözleri kapanmaya başlamıştı, uyku zamanı gelmişti. “Channie?” yorgunca sordu.

“Efendim?”

“Bana şarkı söyler misin, lütfen?”

Chanyeol, Kris’in isteğini düşünüyormuş gibi yaptı. “Sen de benimle söylersen.”

Kris başını kaldırdı. “Tamam.”

Diğerleri Kris’in isteğini duyunca dinlemek için hevesle yaklaştılar.

“Bunu biliyor musun?” Chanyeol sorduktan sonra şarkıyı söylemeye başladı.

 _"'Cause all of me_ _  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh oh..."__  


Kris uykulu bir şekilde ona katılıyordu; çocuksu sesi Chanyeol’un olgun sesiyle şaşırtıcı bir şekilde örtüşüyordu.

_"My head's under water_ _  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind."__

Diğer Exo  üyeleri de yavaşça onlara katılmaya başladılar; havayı yumuşak ahenkli sesler doldururken sağa sola sallanıyorlardı.

_"What would I do without your smart mouth?_ _  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."__

Sesler yavaşça sona ererken Kris’in gözleri kapanmıştı. Exo şarkıyı yumuşak bir ninni gibi mırıldanırken Kris, Chanyeol’un göğsüne sokulmuştu. Küçük Çinli liderlerinin uyuyan görüntüsü çok değerli bir andı.

Şarkının sonuna geldiklerinde aralarında sessizce anlaşmışlar gibi ayağa kalkıp odalarından battaniye ve yastıklarını kapıp geldiler; Chanyeol kollarında uyuyan Kris’e otururken diğerleri mobilyaları duvara itiyorlardı. Battaniyeleri yere serdiler ve daire şeklinde sıralandılar. Her biri sevgililerine sokulurken Chanyeol kollarında Kris’le ortada yatıyordu.

Tek tek her üye Kris’in minik nefes seslerini dinlerken gülümsediler ve iyi geceler diledikten sonra kendilerini huzurlu bir uykunun kollarına bıraktılar.

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

Ertesi sabah erken saatlerde yarı kapalı perdelerden sızan ışık Çinli adamı sıcak uykusundan uyandırmıştı. Normal haline döndüğü bedenini bir battaniye örtüyordu –muhtemelen tişörtü ve şortları yırtılmıştı.

İnleyerek Kris gözlerinin arasından bakındığında etrafındaki ailesini gördü; hepsi muhteşem uykularındaydılar ve sonra dönerek sevgilisinin yanağını öptü. Chanyeol belirsiz kelimeler mırıldanarak ona sıkıca sarılırken göğsüne iyice sokuldu.

“Çocuk halime baktığınız için teşekkürler çocuklar. Buna minnettarım.” Onu duyamayacaklarını bilmesine rağmen Kris kapalı gözleri arasından mırıldandı. “Neredeyse yakışıklı bedenimi parçalayacak olsanız ve beni ağlatsanız bile. Hem de çok. Tao gibi korkunç gözlerim olursa sizi suçlayacağım. Ve bugünün doğum günüm olduğunu söyleyecektim o yüzden iyi bir fikir—“

“Kapa çeneni Kris! Uyuyoruz şurada!” tüm üyeler homurdanmaya başladı.

Uyanıklarmış.

“Ugh, sevginiz için teşekkürler çocuklar.”

“Uyu çabuk.”

“Tamam…”

 

 

_**The END.** _


End file.
